Dream Catcher
by staryskylines221
Summary: He never thought he would find someone to love, someone to love him. The son of a death eater forced to be a death eater himself. Fate had other things in store. Dreams filled with a tiny rave haired beauty brought hope, love and light back into his life. Nothing would keep them apart. Not some dark wizard or a stupid jewel. He loved her, his little bird and he would have her...


_This one shot is dedicated to ArashiWolfPrincess from Vampygurl402! Happy Birthday and I hope you enjoy._

Looking back now Draco couldn't really comprehend how naive he was during his years as a child. Like most young boys the Malfoy heir adored his father. What reason did he have not to? His father had been a proud powerful wizard with a long ancestry of nothing but purebloods. In Draco's eyes nothing could be as cool as his father, his father was always right leaving everyone else in the wrong. That mentality carried over to his days at Hogwarts.

Heaving a sigh, the older more mature Draco glanced around the grand dinning hall of Hogwarts. His grey eyes landed on the 'boy who lived' who was sat only a few tables away with all his Gryffindor friends. Over the past two years Draco had really come to have mixed emotions when it came to Harry Potter. There was no denying the young man was leading a rough life. Parents killed at infencacy, muggle family who treated him no better than a rat stowing away in their home and the target of a barmy man with a obession with power. Yeah, Harry's life sucked but to the Slytherin wizard that didn't give him the right to act like an angsting teenage prat. What Harry failed to realize Draco had come to see.

Harry had friends that were loyal to him, to the good side of the wizarding war. They wouldn't even think about abandoning him or ratting him out to any death eaters. Since first year all the way up until now, seventh year, the idoits of Gryffindors all remained by his side. Bloody hell, even the teachers played favorites when it came to Harry!

Draco internaly flinched when his own eyes were caught by a pair of emerald orbs, orbs that were ablaze with a raging hatred. Looking away from the table of students dressed in robes with the orange and red crest of Godric Gryffindor he stood and left his table full of snakes, ignoring the questioning looks as he made his way to his chambers.

The past year and a half had really forced him to take a good long look at life. What was right and what was wrong. Was there a gray area or was everything truly just black and white. He hated how people always assumed that because you were placed in Slytherin you automatically were a dark wizard hell bent on doing anything in order for Voldemort to reign.

It was bloody stupid.

Even as he thought that he knew that the division between houses kept growing not only because of the students but the teachers as well. Dumbeldore, the head master of the school had not done a damn thing about the prejudice withing Hogwarts. It was almost as if he encouraged it. Than again Dumbeldore really was a barmy old codger anyway.

The walk to the Slytherin dungeon was short and for that he was grateful. Unlike in his past he prefered to stay away from most of the student, Blaise and Theodore being the only exceptions. Even then he still spent most of his time alone, thinking over anything and everything.

Taking the steps two at a time, his long legs coming in handy for such actions, he entered his private bedchamber. Unlike most students he roomed alone thanks to his father. The Malfoy family head insisted that Draco have his own living courtiers, even when Draco said he wanted roommates. To his father it was a matter of pride. To him it was stupid as hell. For the first time since his first year when he began rooming alone, he was grateful for it. It meant he wouldn't be interrupted or barged in on.

He could dream without any distractions.

Casting a quick tempus spell he smiled softly when he noticed that it was getting later. His heart thumped in his chest with anticipation. He would see her soon, his sweet little bird.

Removing his school robes and throwing them carelessly into a corner of the room he dressed in a pair of deep blue silk pajama bottoms forgoing a shirt completely. He stood in the middle of the room glaring at the foul mark that was forced onto his arm. It happened at the beginning of his sixth year, his father had taken him out to a meeting with the other death eaters. A gathering to speak to Voldemort, when he was offered up as a servant to the evil wizard. He had been a living sacrifice to save his own father's skin.

He hated his father with the smoldering heat of a thousand suns.

He was repelled by the repugnant mark on his arm. Sickened by the very thought of it marring his pale skin.

More than anything he begged for the death of the death eaters and their deranged leader.

Sliding into bed he sighed at the feeling of the cool silk sheets underneath his heated skin. He waited anxiously for sleep to come, for her to visit him in his dreams. Night after night he looked forward to sleep only because it brought her, his sweet little bird, to him.

The dreams had been going on since the summer before the start of his seventh year. He wasn't complaining either, the shared dreams that allowed him and his lover to meet had been a blessing to Draco. He honestly didn't know where he would be without them, without her.

It happened one night out of the blue, he had dreamt of a lush green field surrounded by tall magnificent trees with one tree standing out to him more than the others. It was older, towering above the others because of it's age, and sitting amongst the roots was a girl with long onyx black hair and gorgeous sapphire eyes.

At first neither spoke, too shocked to say anything, until he opened his big mouth and told her to leave. The tiny spitfire had been outraged. Yelling and screaming at him for his rude behavior and arrogant demeanor. Amoungst her loud lecture Draco had come to realize that the woman before him held a beauty that left him utterly breathless.

She was tiny, not even reaching his shoulders, but she was tough not once backing down for a second even when he glared at her viciously. She was dressed in a white mid-thigh length nightgown that had a soft 'v' in the front that showed off the swell of her nicely sized breasts and her lovely legs. The girl was tiny, sure, but she had a body that could cause a happily married man to pause in his thoughts.

"Name?" She had asked, her tone decidedly annoyed. Even as she spoke he could tell that she was curious, he was as well. If she was just some random thought up character from his dreams would she have really argued with him that way? Maybe he was a masochist. The very thought of him having such a fetish had him shuddering and not in a good way. No this woman had to be real.

"Draco." He haughtily answered, even if he didn't mean to. His obnoxious attitude was some what of a defense mechanism for him. Keep people at arms length, sort of thing.

To his astonishment though she just giggled instead of getting mad. Her bell-like tittering echoing in the fields."My name's Kagome." Her deep blue gaze made him nervous and for the life of him he couldn't understand why she was here or what was going on. "Don't worry, we can figure out what's going on together." With that said she had raised a hand to him, her tiny palm facing the sky as she waited for him to join her. And he did, allowing his larger more calloused hand into hers and he never regretted it.

As the months passed they soon figured out that both parties were defiantly real, alive and living today. Yet they shared a dreamscape and within the dreamscape they could control reality to a certain degree. For example making blankets appear or turning it from day to night but no matter what the setting of the dreams continued to be the field surronded by trees.

During their time together they drew closer, it was only natural seeing as they were the only two beings within the dreamscape. At first it had been nothing but awkward conversations as they were nothing but strangers. Slowly as time passed she began to open up to him, speaking fondly of her family and just about life in general. As time went on she eventually spoke of her adventures, time travelling and travelling Feudal Era Japan with a group of misfits.

Needless to say he had been shocked into silence. The whole time he thought her to be a muggle, a regular woman, yet it had been the farthest thing from the truth. The tiny woman was friends with demons, demon slayers and holy beings. She herself had the power of a hold person.

As soon as she made it clear that she was anything but normal he quickly told her that he was a wizard and that he attending a wizarding school by the name of Hogwarts. Draco remembered as clearly as the day it happened her reaction to his schools name.

"Who in their right mind would name a school Hogwarts?!" She shouted while laughing whole heartedly. He never really thought about it, seeing as alot of things in the wizardry world were deemed with funny sounding names. He couldn't help that now, thanks to the tiny spitfire, that Hogwarts was indeed a god awful name.

Month after month they spent their nights together in the dreamscape and to Draco it was like a small piece of Heaven. There was nothing to worry about, no dark wizards or demons to cower in fear from. He felt relaxed, at peace, in this alternate world with Kagome by his side. That is until she asked him about his mark.

"Draco, what the hell is that thing? It...it feels tainted with something evil." Her sweet blue orbs had been wide with shock as she gripped his wrist. He cursed himself for being careless enough to allow her to see. How did he allow such a chance for his slice of paradise to be ruined.

In his state of panic Draco had pushed her away from him. Instantly though he tried to rectify his mistake but hurt look marring her lovely face halted his step. It was then that he had realized that he had come to love her, in the short few months he had fallen in love within a dreamscape.

The next dream though he told her everything, not with holding anything back from her. He spoke of his family, his mother and his fathers side, he spoke of how he was raised and with what ideals he was raised to believe. Draco told her of his years in Hogwarts and the altercations between the golden trio and himself. Than lastly he told her of the wizarding war caused by the vile Voldemort and his barmy band of death eaters.

The grey eyed boy could not recall a time in his life where he had been so scared. Not even the time when the mark was forced upon him had scared him as much as this. He had so much to lose this time. He could lose her and if she decided she wanted nothing to do with him he honestly wouldn't blame her.

He had been a god awful prat to alot of people and he was ashamed of that. Thanks to her though he wanted to change and he would, even if she didn't allow him to be by her side.

To his surprise she didn't speak but instead she had crawled into his lap and cried into his chest. "It's ok, I'm here now." She spoke between sobs. "I won't leave you."

Just like that with a few spoke words, he felt lighter than ever before.

"I love you." He whispered to her as he held her, rocking back and forth in order to soothe her. "Kagome, I love you." He voiced over and over again to her, like a mantra he needed to say. Needed her to know that she had given him a gift far more precious than anything his magic could conjure.  
>"I love you too, Draco."<p>

Caught up in the whirlwind of emotions he had made love to her that night for the first time. It was an experience that he would never forget. No spell or even time itself would make him forget that night. She had been the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His little bird had been so shy yet so passionate as they sought each other out. Her cries of his name on her sweet luscious lips had almost been his undoing, yet he somehow managed to hold himself back. He wanted to pleasure her, show her how much she meant to him, to tell her without words that she was the most precious thing in his life.

He loved her with his everything, his entire being, and that's what he had shown her that night. Driven by her moans and pleas he had made love to her throughout their entire time together. Only stopping to allow her to come down from her high and for him to work himself back up, an easy task with his precious lover naked beside him. It had been a night, even if it was in the dreamscape world, that he made sure she would never forget.

When they felt the tug, the pull to awake, he held her tightly to him not wanting to let go.

"Draco, don't worry. I'll be here when you fall asleep." The tired smile she gave him was enough to reassure him that it would all be ok. "I'll give you a gift before we go." Before he could ask what she meant she had gently laid her tiny had over the dark mark blemishes his skin. Instantly he went to remove her hand, not wanting the tainted tattoo to even touch her. He stopped though when her hand glowed a brilliant white for a few moments before she let it fall away from his forearm.

The mark was gone.

The dark mark that was thought to be permanent was no longer on his body.

"It's..." Dumbfounded he couldn't even form a whole sentence.

"Gone. It's gone in the real world as well." Her mischievous look and smug smile caused him to laugh loudly.

"Thank you, love." His lips pressed tenderly against his lovers, a show of deep affection, before he withdrew. "I'll see you tonight." Smoothing her hair done unconsciously, they stayed that way, wrapped in each others arms until they woke.

...

Just like the hundreds of times before Draco found himself standing in the middle of the clearing with Goshinboku standing tall and proud before him. It was night-time in this particular dream, probably Kagome had wished it to be so. The stars in the dreamscape shined brighter in the midnight blue sky than they did in the real world, or least to him they did. A soft warm wind blew and Draco knew that Kagome had changed the season in the dreamscape to summer. She loved summer nights, he remembered her telling him it was one of her favorite things about the warm months next to summer rainstorms.

Looking around the field he spotted Kagome laying in the middle of the lush clearing in nothing but a man's deep blue button down shirt. A shirt he had given her at her request when they found that they could take things with them through the dreams. It filled him with a sense of male pride knowing that she actually did wear the shirt he had given her. She looked beyond sexy in it, well she would look good in anything, but knowing that it was his just fluffed his ego.

"Draco!" Her bell-like voice yelling his name in glee drew him out of his musings. His lips twitched to form a small smile when she started running towards him, her eyes glowing and her sweet mouth outstretched in a large smile.

When she was only a few feet away from she jumped towards him and immediately his arms opened to catch her. Holding her tiny frame close the Malfoy heir nuzzled her neck with his face. She was home to him, even in this made up dream world she felt like home.

"Hello, love." Scooping her up so he could carry her bridal style he made his way towards the center of the field. "How was your day?"

It wasn't in Draco's character to be so considerate or so pleasant. Usually he was, more so this past year, he was either anti-social or being a silent companion to Blaise and Theodore. This was Kagome though and because it was her it made the world of difference to Draco Malfoy. For her, only her, he would be sweet, attentive and caring.

"Good. Mama told me Sota won his soccer match today. Actually she told me he crushed the other team. The score was 14 to 0." The sound of her laughter warmed his icy heart as he held her to him. Unconsciously her began drawing random patterns on the bare skin of her thighs.

"Well, please pass on my congratulations on annihilating the opposing team. A job well done." Chuckling softly he pressed a tender kiss to Kagome's temple. To the Slytherin Kagome's family was important because they were important to her. Through long stories told over mulipty nights he felt like he had come to know them personally.

Sota, Kagome's younger brother, so obviously loved his older sister. He didn't need to physically see the young boy to know that. His actions, known to him only because of Kagome, spoke volumes. Sure, he loved to tease her but when push came to shove he had no doubt the boy would be there for his sister.

Uru, Kagome's mother, was one of the most endearing people he had ever heard about. Allowing her daughter to fulfill her duty, that consisted of her time travelling to fight demons, must have been no ease feat for the single mother. Yet, through it all she never once told Kagome to stop, instead she prepared care packages and sent her daughter off with the necessities to survive and her love.

Kota, Kagome's grandfather, Draco honestly didn't know what to think about him. From his lover's stories the old man was loony. Loony but fun.

"I'll tell him when I see him again." Her whispered tone set off warning bells for the wizard.

"Where are you?" Felling her muscles tense beneath his touch he began to panic. She was with holding something from him and he did not like it. Not one bit. Grabbing her around the waist he sat up and moved her so she sat in his lap facing him. "Kagome, in the real world where are you?"

"Draco..." Her sapphire eyes, eyes he adored so much, looked apprehensive. It distressed him.

"Tell me." He didn't mean to sound so cross with her but his nerves were rattled and his thoughts were all over the place. What if she was hurt? Or resting in between some crazy battle with a demon? He wouldn't be able to get to her in time if she didn't speak up!

"My dragon, my silver eyed dragon, I love you. Please don't be mad with me." Hearing her pleading with him to not be angry with her tugged at his heartstrings. Pulling her closer to him, willing that they mold together, he sighed heavily. He loved her, a great deal, but she would be the death of him.

"I'm fretting over your safety." Taking in a deep breath in order to still his frazzled nerves, he spoke to her again. "Where are you?"

"Sesshomaru along with Shippo and Inuyasha found me in my time. They explained that they basically run the Ministry of Magic in Japan." His steel colored eyes watched anxiously as she bit her bottom lip. A nervous habit he took note of within days of meeting her in the dreamscape.

"And?"

"They know about you, well somewhat. I didn't tell them anything too personal. I would never betray your trust that way." Her gaze softened as she looked at him and he smiled softly at her.

"I know." He had the utmost faith in her. She was loyal, sometimes to a fault. The raven haired beauty proved that by remaining as a friend to that Inuyahsa fellow, even after he broke her heart. Something he wanted to hex the hell out of the man for.

"They told me that my miko powers are considered a form of magic, an ancient kind by magic nonetheless. I am going to be trained so I can work for the Ministry in Japan but first we needed to go somewhere that needed help." Seeing the pointed look she was giving him, her eyes practically willing for him to catch on. Once he did his jaw almost dropped in shock.

"Bloody hell! Your coming to Hogwarts!" To say he was in shock was an understatement. The normally composed heir was freaking the hell out. With good cause too. The woman he loved was coming to Hogwarts, a school filled with hormonal teenage boys that would no doubt tell her how worthless he was. Not to mention trouble followed the school like a lost puppy and the climax of the wizarding was on the horizon.

"I'm on the Hogwarts Express right now with the others. We should actually be arriving in the morning." Oh, Draco did not miss the smug expression his little bird was wearing on her face. Nor did he fail to see the amusement hidden in her blue eyes. The little fox.

"I want to say don't come here, but I feel that would just go through one ear and out the other."

"Your right!" She giggled as she snuggled into him.

"Cheeky brat."

"Moody dragon!"

"I am not moody!" He growled at her playfully, nipping her ear with his teeth. Smirking when she let out a breathy moan. He would never get tired of her, never stop craving her touch. She was perfection to him and he ached to be with her all the time. To reach out and have her within arms reach. That's what he wanted most, what he needed most.

"Kagome, promise that you will be careful when you get here. I can't...I can't lose you." No doubt if his father saw him now, pleading with a girl to be safe, he would disown him. Not that it would matter to Draco. As long as his tiny lover was by his side he would be fine.

"I will, trust in me. I won't leave you." Her firm gaze, eyes blazing with a fierce determination, was enough to ease him.

"Hnn."

"Yeah, I love you too."

...

He woke up abruptly, quickly remembering all that had occurred in the shared dreams. Kagome would be arriving at Hogwarts soon. With that simple motivation in mind, Draco rushed to get ready. He shower was a bit longer today as he washed repeatedly in a nervous fit before he realized he was wasting time. Dressing faster than he ever had before in his school robes he left his chambers, leaving his hair untouched. Kagome liked in messier anyway.

Bypassing most of the Slytherin students he spotted Blaise with Theodore sitting on the couch in the main room. Without a greeting he motioned for both to follow him and was glad when they did so without question.

The walk to the grand dinning hall never felt so long to Draco. Each step was drawing him closer to the girl his heart ached for and yet it still felt like a world away. It was only five short minutes later when they were seated amongst the rest of the snakes at Hogwarts eating breakfast.

"So Draco, are you going to let us know what's got you so worked up today." Blaise questioned him, amusement dancing in his dark eyes.

"I agree that your with holding something from us. I feel hurt." Theodore snickered at him, his hand placed over his heart in mock hurt.

Draco only chuckled causing both of his friends eyes to widen.

"I think hell just froze over." Blaise, the git, mumbled in shock.

"Oh, shut the hell up." Draco growled out. Both boys relaxed before smiling at him.

"There's our Draco!" Before he could respond the sound of Dumbeldore's voice echoed through the hall.

"Attention if you please. Today we are going to be receiving four special guests from Japan's Ministry of Magic." His heart beat wildly in his chest with each word the old wizard spoke. "Please treat them with respect and show them Hogwarts hospitality."

Murmurs instantly broke out in the dinning hall. All wanting to know what was going on, wishing to see the visitors who traveled such a long way just to come to this school. None though was more anxious than him.

Suddenly there was a loud creaking noise of the doors opening and in walked four people. The first person to step forward was a man dressed in a pristine black on black suit with extremely long white hair that looked softer than the finest silks. He was tall, probably 6'6, and lean but the aura he produced demanded respect. On his forehead was a lilac colored crescent moon and stretched across his eyelids and cheeks were sharp strips of a maroon color. His keen eyes were pools of melted gold. Dangerous was the only word the young wizard could think to describe him.

The man next to him had a softer air about him, yet he looked similar to the first man. Long white hair was wild and untamed yet still managed to look like silk with the same molten gold eyes. He was shorter than the first man by several inches yet he made up for it in the muscle department. Where the one man looked lean this man looked sturdy, built to with most peculiar thing about him though were the two fluffy dogs ears atop of his head. He was dressed in dark slacks and a loose white button up shirt and black leather boots. His shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, neither was the shirt tucked in, and his first three buttons were undone. Gruff was the first word that came to Draco's min.

The third man reminded him oddly enough of Kagome, though the looked nothing alike. Perhaps it was the mischievous glint in the man's forest green orbs or the shit eating grin on his lips. He was dressed in a pair of dark jeans paired with a navy blue dress shirt that was neatly tucked in with a black leather belt and black tie adding to his look. Adorning his feet were a pair of black shoes he recognized from some of the muggle borns in the school, something called high tops. His rust colored hair was shaggy and reached the nape of his neck. A fox, that's all the Malfoy heir could compare him to and on closer inspection there was indeed a rust color fox tail switching gently behind him.

Lastly, was the raven haired wander from his dreams. Draco almost groaned aloud when he saw what she was wearing. She must have done it on purpose. The little demon was truly trying his tolerance. Dressed in a mid-thigh white dress, that showed off those long lightly tanned legs that he ached to have wrapped around him, with only a think crochet lace covering her deliciously flat stomach was his lover, Kagome. Accompanying the white dress was a small black leather jacket and ankle leather boots. Her long raven hair was wild and free just the way he liked it. Her sapphire eyes were glowing with excitement as she scanned the crowd of teens and once they spotted him it was like time stopped.

The smile she gave him made his heart stop and his breath catch. Merlin, he loved her.

"Ahem, I believe it is best we introduce you." Dumbledore may be a barmy old man but he had a sharp eye and Draco knew that the aging wizard had caught what happened between Kagome and himself.

"Hnn. I am Sesshomaru Taisho, head of the Ministry of Magic located in Japan." Draco swore he say girls shivering as the stoic man spoke.

"Keh, Inuyahsa Taisho." Gruff had been the correct word to describe the man and Draco smirked when he noticed Kagome trying to hide her giggled behind her hand.

"Yo, Shippo Higurashi." Draco's eyes widened when the red head claimed the last name Higurashi. His grey eyes noted the way Kagome stood proudly behind him, a motherly smile tugging at her pink lips and he knew instantly who this was. The small fox that she helped raise during her time in the Feudal Era. Her son.

The lack of unease at the thought of Kagome having a full grown son shocked him. He just chalked it up to him wishing for her happiness and the fox demon made her happy. How could he object to that.

"Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi." Her voice, the voice he only heard inside of dreams, sent pleasant shivers throughout his body.

After introductions were made the students continued eating while watched the group of hot strangers. It was highly entertaining for Draco as she watched the girls practically orgasm at the sight of the trio of good looking men. Yes, he was highly amused until comments about his precious Kagome came into light. Most comments were nothing more than a statement on how good looking she was. An annoyance but something he could handle. Than the derogatory comments started and it took Draco every ounce of his will power not to hex the boys who thought they could even think about her in such a way.

She was his, no one else's! He wanted to march up to her and drag her to his chambers, not caring if anyone would know what they were up to, and shag her until she couldn't walk straight. Draco wanted nothing more than to keep her locked in his bedroom far away from any of the bloody gits in the school.

Merlin, he was so possessive but he couldn't help. The one ounce of happiness he found came in the form of a woman who men were drooling over like she was a prime piece of meat. His wand holding arm twitched and he was just about to get ready to shout out a curse when Kagome smiled at him again.

He calmed at once. He would have her time and way with her later. Not much later, he hoped.

Thankfully breakfast came to it's end sooner than he thought and most of the student body made their way to class. The only one's left in the halls were the golden trio and himself.

Shocking. The happy go lucky band of morons were too curious for their own good and he wondered what the hell they even wanted anyway.

"Malfoy what are you doing here?" The voice of his rival irked him.

"Waiting." He was trying really hard not to get into a fight with Potter. They wasn't a reason too. Besides he didn't wanted Kagome seeing the old side of him, he wanted to shield her from it.

"For what?" Glancing at the dishelved appearence of Harry Potter the Slytherin student just glared at him, not wishing to open his mouth. "I asked you a question!"

He tried, he really did, but Harry just had to keep pestering people who were minding their own business. Before he could react though someone else did.

"And I believe he has decided not to answer." His heart thunder heavily in his chest when he heard her voice. She was pissed, he knew that much, and it made him happy that she was mad for his sake.

"Ms. Higurashi...I apologize for any disturbance but I wonder if you know who he is..." Hermonine, the know it all, just had to open her bloody big mouth. Confirming his worries when she did. He knew people would warn her of him, he knew that as sure as he knew his own name. Yet it still hurt. It would always hurt.

"His name is Draco Malfoy. Do not presume to know the information or intelligence of another again, girl. It is most unwise." Her sharp tone had him smirking, his grey eyes glancing over to her. Her deep blue eyes were a raging inferno, her face the very example of indignation. His little bird was pulling out the talons, and it was damn sexy to him.

"How do you know, Malfoy?" Ron, the sniveling bastard, couldn't leave well enough alone. Which actually shocked him, usually the red head would be whimpering in fright about now. Maybe he was just dumber than they all knew.

His eyes narrowed in lust as he watched her lips quirk up into a satisfied smirk. Staying perfectly still when she sauntered up to him, wrapping her tone arms up his back and over his shoulder as she pushed herself up against him. Merlin, did her body feel exquisite. He gripped her hips as she threaded her soft fingers through his platinum locks, nipping on his ear lobe as she did so.

"Draco is my precious dragon, my sweet lover." Hearing her say it, that he was her lover, was a heated shot straight to his groin.

"Lover!" Ignoring the stunned trio of Gryffindors or the snickering trio of demons, he scooped Kagome into his arms before heading for his bed chambers.

He needed her, to touch her, to feel her. Draco needed to know she was real, that this reality was real. That they weren't in the dreamscape right now and that she was with him.

He never paused in his step, not even when the other students eyed him with astonished expressions. Not even when the teachers of the school called out for him. He was determined to have her. Now.

After what felt like an eternity they arrived outside his private courters. His heart thumping in anticipation, his skin already to hot for any amount of clothing and his body already prepared for what was about to happen.

"I don't think I can be gentle." He whispered to her as he gently laid her on his bed. The sight of her sprawled out on his own personal bed, waiting for him, was mind reeling.

"There is no need to be gentle right now. Love me with everything you have, my dragon." Nodding, he casted a quick privacy charm before he began undressing. Shrugging quickly out of his robes, he didn't care where he discarded the clothing, only that it was off.

Standing before her in nothing but a pair of black boxers he smirked at her when he caught the dazed look in her. "Like what you see, love?"

"Yes..." Her whined response boosted his ego and elevated his male pride. "Draco, hurry." Her heady plea was a direct hit to his manhood and Draco could not help the groan the escaped his lips.

He readily undressed her, tossing her boots off first along with her socks, before sliding his smoothly up her legs, legs that seemed to go on forever. Moving so he was situated between her legs he pulled her up to him, removing her jacket as he did so. "I like this dress, love. Next time though, don't wear it around so many men." He growled out into her ear, grinning when she bucked her hips. Finding the zipper of the dress he slowly, teasingly, pulled it down while sucking at the sensitive parts of her neck. His long fingers sliding tantalizingly over her spine causing her to shiver.

Once the zipper was down he wasted no time in ripping the dress off of her, barring her underwear clad body to his hungry gaze. "Mmm...is this for me?" He dragged his pointer finger softly over the swell of her black lacey covered breasts.

"Such a tease." She moaned out, wrapping her legs around him, but not denying it.

"You enjoy it though." He groaned when she ground her hips against his, her heated core rubbing over his aching erection creating a sweet friction.

"No more teasing...please." Sapphire eyes connected with grey ones and he knew he couldn't wait any longer. Gripping her hip tightly with one hand and digging his fingers into her long tresses with the other, he pulled her into a fiercely passionate kiss. His lips ravaging her own as he grinded up into her, swallowing her delightful little moans with his mouth.

Moving the hand placed at her hip to slide up her back he reached the hook of her bra and with a quick flick of his wrist it came undone. Pulling away from her only slightly, he allowed her bra to slide off her body, tossing it behind him. Detaching her from his body in order to lay her flat on his body, he let his eyes run over her. She looked ever bit like a goddess laying naked on his bed with her hair sprawled out behind her, breasts heaving slightly with her heavy breaths. Deep blue eyes half lidded with lust and skin flushing a cute pink color.

"So beautiful." He muttered as he began worshipping her body with sensuous kisses. Lips eager to memorize the form of his lover's body he mapped out a path down her neck over her chest, pausing only to suck on her taut pink nipples, and down her stomach. Her moans of pleasure only spurring him further in his endeavor. Finally he approached her legs, lifting one by the knee he pressed open mouth kisses upon them, licking and nipping the inside of her thighs.

His body felt like it was on fire. He was aching to have her, to bury himself inside her and shag her all night, but he wanted to make sure that she was pleased before he was. It was just so hard with her being so responsive to his touches. She would kill him for sure.

Suddenly her hand was reaching out and squeezing his hard on gently. Although the touch was gentle the effect was not, his body's reaction was nothing short of heady. He groaned out her name harshly, thrusting into her hand. Draco was trying rather hard to control himself and it was working too, that is until she slip that supple hand of hers into his boxers, stroking his erection with pliant fingers.

"Bloody hell!" Seizing the thin straps of her lace underwear he gave a harsh tug, ripping them off in one go. As soon as her sex came into view he plunged two fingers into her, fingering her eagerly as he moved in time with her strokes to his member. "Your so wet, love." Leaning over he whispered into her ear, tugging her ear lobe between his teeth, his voice rough with his desire for her.

"Draco, please!" Her back arched of the bed, pressing her chest into his.

"What do you want, Kagome? Tell me." Rubbing his thumb over her clit as his fingers sought her out.

"I want you. Now!" He pulled his fingers out of her before placing a loving kiss on her lips. Trying to convey just how much he cared for her in that one simple moment.

Sitting up he quickly removed his boxers, tossing them about the room not caring where it would land. Placing himself once more between her spread legs he rubbed his throbbing erection over her sex, coating himself with her wetness, before thrusting into with a flex of his hips.

He loved this, joining with her, being one with her. She was so hot and wet, so willing, the feeling was incredible. Never in his life did he ever think that having sex with a girl would mean so much to him. It did though and it was because he was with Kagome, no one else.

"So tight..." Groaning as he thrusted into her, clutching the back of her knees lifting them up as he pounded into her.

"Yes! Oh...good, so good!" Her moans increased in volume as he made love to her.

Draco kept his eyes on her, not wanting to miss even a moment of their joining. She was flawless to him. Her face was flush, eyes drawn tight together and mouth open as she cried out. Soon he felt her tightening around him, her walls clamping down onto him, and he knew she was close to her. He knew that once she let go he wouldn't be too far behind her.

"Draco, please...oh, please!" Her soft hands gripped his hips as she bucked her own hip ups in order to meet his harsh thrusts.

"Shh, love. It's coming, hold on." Maneuvering his body so that he was laying on top of her, their chests pressed tightly together, his hands grasping the sheets by her head as she wrapped her legs around him. He thrusted into her with a newfound vigor, driven by the wild calls of his name spilling forth from her lips. He angled his hips just right so he could push towards that special spot hidden within her. He knew exactly when he did as she clawed at his back while throwing her head back in a hoarse scream.

"I...I..." She gasped and he knew she was seconds away from her end.

"Let it go. Cum for me, Kagome." He drove himself up into wrecklessly, not caring about anything else but them reaching their fullfillments with each others bodies. Soon he felt her walls squeezing him tightly before he felt her quivering. Gripping the sheets roughly he drove into her a few more times before he released his load inside of her, groaning out her name as he did so.

Trying in vain to catch his breath he collapsed to the side of her, not wanting to crush her with his body. His breathing was hard, as though he ran a mararthon, as he came down from his high. Pulling her to him, he held her close molding their bodies together.

"I love you." He pressed sweet little kisses over her face as he declared his love for the raven haired beauty over and over again.

"I love you too, my dragon." Tiny fingers drew patterns over his bare skin absent mindedly. Draco loved these moments with her, the sweet atmosphere after an intense round of sex.

"I'm worried for you." He did realize he spoke those words aloud until she snuggled closer to him.

"You have nothing to worry about. If were together we can make it." She spoke with such confidence that it even affected him. His worries were indeed unfounded. In such a short amount of time she became his strength, with her by his side he would be stronger. They would protect each other because that was love. It wasn't a one sided feeling, forcing your ideals onto the other person. It was sharing, caring, and loving the other more than yourself.

"Yeah. We will be fine."

...

It was two days later that they pair finally left Draco's cool Slytherin chambers. No doubt the students were in an uproar over what occured two days prior. When he mentioned to Kagome that people were going to gawk at them she just laughed.

"Bring it on then!" She giggled as she dressed inducing him into a laughing fit. His little bird was spunky. There was no way to deny that.

Just as he predicted they were stared at. Some in awe others in shock and from the Gryffindors, looks of disgust. Every time though his lover would either smile warmly at people or give someone the middle finger. It was an endless source of amusement for him.

Eventually they ran into the three men Kagome arrived with. To say he was nervous did no justice to his own rampaging nerves. These men were like family to Kagome, especially Shippo he was her bloody son and here he had bascially gone and advertised that they were going to have sex. Not leaving his room for two days straight didn't help his case either.

Shit, he was so screwed.

Yet all they did was give the pair looks of amusement. Which confused and shocked the living hell out of him. Maybe they were all just bat shit crazy.

"Draco, their demons this is normal for them. So stop being so nervous." Kagome's snickering brought a blush to his cheeks.

"So...mama does this mean I have a knew daddy?" Shippo smirked, Kagome laughed and the two other men just coughed to hide their laughter.

"Shippo!" Kagome shouted at the red head but he knew she was happy.

"Merlin, help me." He chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist. It didn't matter that she considered demons her family or that a man older than the both of them consider her a mother. She was his everything and he would never leave her. They would see each other through the dark times the upcoming wizarding caused and they would live happily ever after.

He was such a sap thanks to her but he would have it no other way.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Hello everyone! I really hope that you enjoyed this one shot ! _

_Remember I own nothing although it sucks._

_This was my first lemon and I'm super nervous about so please treat me kindly. _

_Review if you can. Thank you!_

_Until next time._


End file.
